The Cyberbully
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: When Kyle finds out about a new chatroom, Kyle's excited to find a new friend, but he quickly learns that he's Kyle's worst nightmare. Can Kyle find out who the bully is and stop them before it's too late? Contains some slash. Also Romance/Drama
1. Prolouge

**Hey, thanks for reading my first story! I'm glad you have taken your time to read my stories! Please review, and if you have any ideas I will be glad to type them (with credit from you) so, thanks! Contains some slash. **

**Note: The boys are in high school and are 15 in this story just so you don't get confused**

**Also, Kyle is the main character in this story**

**I do not own South Park, nor its characters. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. **

Everything was perfectly fine in my life, had a good life, good health, great friends, and a wonderful boyfriend.

That's right, I said it, I have a boyfriend. And his name is Stan Marsh.

Me and Stan were going out for almost two months (with the exception of Kenny and Cartman knowing) after Wendy broke up with Stan because he admitted to her that he was bisexual. he became heartbroken, we became attracted to each other, and what do y' know? We kissed. Our parents were totally fine with it (though I'm pretty sure they took it hard) just as long as we were happy to be together.

But as I was saying, it seemed nothing, absolutely nothing, in my life could go wrong.

Yet it did, on the day I met Warrior67 in an online chatroom.

Warrior67 fucked up my life in just one, simple click.

Here's how it happened, starting with Me, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny eating lunch in the Cafeteria.

**Don't like it? Then don't read it.**


	2. Our Talk

**Thanks for reading! As I promised, here's more!**

_***=what person is thinking**_

Stan's POV

Me, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were sitting in the Cafeteria eating our lunches, I was eating a turkey sandwich with barbecue chips and a can of Mountain Dew, Kyle eating his Kosher lunch, Kenny eating a ham sandwich (which was actually a slice of ham in-between two slices of bread) with a glass of water, and Fat-ass scarfing down a foot-long meatball sub from Subway with two small bags of potato chips, a can of Pepsi, and a Hershey bar, which he always eats first. Seriously, I don't know how he eats all that shit in our 30 minutes of lunchtime while he's talking his ass off, which he needs to do a lot of. Sometimes, it totally amazes me.

Anyway, Kyle broke the silence by saying, "Hey, Stan, you and Wendy haven't been talking much. Did you guys break up yet?"

In my mind I thought, _*Yet? Does he want me to break up with her? And if he does, why?* _

So many questions were rushing through my head, but I pretended I didn't hear what he said by saying, "What?"

Then he repeated, "Well, you and Wendy haven't been talking much. Did you guys break up?"

_*Funny how he didn't say 'yet' that time.*_

"No, it's just that Wendy's been hanging out with her friends a lot. I don't wanna interrupt them or something!"

"Well, you've got to talk to her sometime soon or she'll break up with you for sure!"

_*So does he care about my relationship or not?*_

"Why do you care anyways?"

The table went silent for a moment with Cartman's and Kenny's heads turned to us. But Cartman kept eating while staring at us when Kenny was already done.

Kyle was so nervous (for some reason) that he started stuttering his words.

"W-well, it's just th-that-t-t I, well-"

"Ahhh, that meatball sub was kick ass."

I turned my head towards Cartman and found myself in awe.

Cartman had eaten his whole lunch in less than 25 minutes! I know he does this a lot, but this time I was truly amazed! One second I see him unwrapping his Hershey bar, and the next I see everything in front of him, gone, with leftover sauce on his face followed by a grin as wide as his ass.

Kenny just sat there staring at Cartman with his eyes wider than I had ever seen them. But then his shocked look quickly turned into a threatening stare.

Cartman just said, "What's wrong Kenny? Why you lookin' at m-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Kenny quickly stood up and shouted, "Shut the fuck up, Fat-ass!"

Then he fiercely clenched his fist, pulled back his arm and was getting ready to punch his fat jaw until Kyle grabbed his arm and shouted, "Calm down, Kenny!"

Kenny then slowly unclenched his fist and sat down.

I turned my head to Cartman and saw that he just sat there with his face as white as the snow we see everyday.

_*Wow, I didn't think Kyle was so strong! It's actually, kind of... cute.*_

No! Could it be? Am I actually... attracted to him?

"Stan? Stan!" Kyle was shouting at me. Then I realized that I was zoning out.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

Kyle then continued with what he was saying.

"You should go talk to her, even if she is talking with her friends!"

I proudly said with confidence, "Yeah, your right! In fact, I'll go talk to her after lunch!"

RRRIIIINNGGG RRRIIIINNNGGG RRRIIIINNNGGG!

I could just feel my face turn white.

_*Oh, shit! The bell rang! What am I going to do now? What do I say? But, wait, where is she anyways?*_

"Hey, dude, where is Wendy?"

"I don't know, let's go find her!"

**Like it so far?**

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, flames or not!**

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter. But CERTAINLY before the end of the month! Thx!**


	3. Finding Wendy

**Thank you for reading! By the way, this is going back to Kyle's POV, Whenever you don't see Stan's POV, it's always Kyle's POV.**

**I'm soooooo happy that people enjoy my work! Anyway, enough talking, start reading!**

We ran outside and pushed opened the cold door to have pieces of snow and a rush of cold wind hitting our faces. We rushed through the snow with Stan leading us trying to find Wendy.

Stan turned to us and said,"Where does she hang out with her friends, again? I haven't seen her in such a long time, I forgot!"

"Doesn't she hang out at the swings?" I questioned. "Let's try there!"

"Good idea, Kahl!" Cartman said.

"You guys go find her while me and Kenny go play racecars!" Then he just wobbled off like he usually does.

"Stupid fat-ass."

"I heard that you stupid Jew!"

As I ignored his last comment, we kept treading through the deep snow towards the swings to find that the girls weren't there.

He gave me a questioning glance and said,"Dammit, where the hell is Wendy? She used to always hang out here!"

"I don't know, dude. Wait, what's that?" I had heard giggling coming from nearby the slide.

"It sounds like it's coming from the slide, let's go see!"

We quickly ran to the girls. Once they saw us, the giggling had winded down. Wendy then stood up and walked towards Stan and said,"Hi, Stan, do you need something?"

"Uh, hi, Wendy. Can we talk alone?" Stan said nervously.

"Yeah, of course, Stan."

I mouthed to him,"Good luck" and gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a thumbs up back and walked with Wendy to a private area.

**Yeah, sorry it's so short. thx for reading, blah blah blah, next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Confessions Being Released

**Well, thanks to the reviews, I'm proud to release one of the most intense chapters! Thanks for reading!**

Stan's POV

Me and Wendy went away from the other girls to talk. We finally stopped behind one of the school's storage domes.

"Well, Wendy, I've been meaning to tell you something..."

"Well, what is it, Stan? You know that you can tell me anything."

"Uh, I, well, I think that, um..."

"What's the matter, Stan?"

"I just, well, um, I just want to say, I, uh..."

Kyle's POV

I sat on the cold drawing random pictures in the frothy snow with my finger that soon became numb. I had a feeling that someone's eyes were on my body, so I turned around, and sure enough, Bebe was looking at my ass again, but as soon as I made eye contact, she quickly looked away as if she was never looking at me.

*She's so weird sometimes...*

About a minute after that, I became too bored to sit there any longer (plus my ass was getting numb), so I went to see what was going on. I found footprints in the snow and tried following them. They lead to the second storage dome. I walked behind the dome and found Stan sitting against the dome crying with a red hand print on his right cheek. Tears are running all over his face and was bawling his eyes out as if I had died.

I quickly ran up to him and sat next to him gently placing my hand on his shoulder then frantically questioned,"Dude, what happened? Who did this to you?"

He was quivering and shaking and forced to push out words.

"I-I told a secret t-to W-Wendy and she said that-t she is br-breaking up with me f-forever, then sh-she slapped me ac-cross the f-face! Then sh-she yelled,'I never w-want to s-see you again!' Then she just-t left like n-nothing ever h-happened!"

"That fucking bitch! What did you tell her?"

By this time, Stan's bawling turned into a quiet sob. He turned to me with tears still on his face and whispered,"I can't tell you..."

"You can tell me anything, dude, we're best friends."

"It's too embarrassing."

"You know I won't laugh, come on, Stan, tell me what you told her. I promise I won't laugh."

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh..."

We sat there for a minute in silence while I was thinking of what to say, then I said,"Well, when did you find out?"

He turned to me and talked in a soft, quiet voice.

"I found out today, during lunch."

"Well, who do you like? Please don't say Cartman."

"Don't worry, it's not Cartman."

"Then who is it?"

He looked down, then he looked back up at me with a smile.

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Kyle, you. Y-O-U. You..." He pointed his finger at me.

*Guess now I'm gonna have to tell him my secret...*

"Stan?"

He turned to me and said, "Yeah?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said in a gentle voice,"I'm gay..."

Before I knew what was happening, we leaned and kissed. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined. It was hard to believe at first, but it felt... right. My first real kiss... with my best friend.

It was perfect.

**Review, please. Flames or not. I will also accept any ideas!**


	5. Cartman's Basement

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for reviews, too!**

We finally unlocked lips when the school bell rang, which was probably a minute or 2 after we started. On our way to the classroom, Cartman and Kenny met up with us again. Stan and I didn't talk or look at each other at all. That is until Cartman had broken the awkward silence on the way to the bus.

"You guys haven't said anything since we came out of the Cafeteria. Did something happen?"

As I was opening my mouth to respond, Stan blurted out,"We'll tell you at Cartman's house in his basement if you want to know so badly."

We all exchanged looks until Cartman said,"Sure, whatever."

On the bus ride home, which was the 6th stop, Stan and I still didn't look or say anything, just sitting in the same position, looking at the floor with our hands on the seat, until after we left the 2nd stop. That's when Stan put his hand over my hand.

I looked at him and whispered,"You _are_ the one for me."

We stayed in that same position until the bus left the 5th stop.

Once we had arrived at our stop, we walked off the bus, trying not to show our love for each other (yet) and headed towards Cartman's house. As went inside, we escorted ourselves through the cozy house to the basement. After all of us had entered the basement, Cartman closed the door,"We don't have to worry about my mom, but just in case anything happens..." he then locked the door and joined us.

"So, how come you guys haven't talked since we got out of lunch?" asked Cartman as we were walking to a couch he had placed in the basement.

Stan replied,"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes..." then we sat on the couch as Cartman and Kenny pulled up a chair for each of them in front of us and sat down.

"After me and Kyle found Wendy, I asked if we could talk alone together, so we went behind the school's second storage dome. I wanted to confess a secret to her, so I did."

"What was the secret?" asked Cartman.

Stan started getting nervous again,"Well, um, I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause it's too embarrassing..."

Kenny said through his hoodie,"Come on, Stan you know we won't tell anyone or laugh. Please?"

I looked at Cartman while Stan was deciding what to say. He looked like he was dead serious about what Kenny said, Cartman actually _wasn't_ going to say anything.

"Well... I told her that... I'm bisexual..."

Cartman and Kenny looked at each other, then looked back with somewhat shocked faces and both said,"Wow..."

"Yeah..." Stan replied. "But after that, she slapped my face and yelled,'We are through! Don't ever ask me to get back together with you anymore! In fact, don't even talk to me! EVER!' then she stormed off." A few tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Cartman said,"See? I told you that she's a fuckin' bitch..."

Stan then looked at me as if to say,'_You _tell the rest of the story, Kyle', so I did.

"I thought something was wrong, so I went to see what was going on. I found him sitting on the ground crying his eyeballs out with a red hand print on his face shaking and quivering with fears and sadness. I asked him what was wrong, he told me what happened trying not to stutter. Then after he told me his secret, I told him... _mine_."

Cartman and Kenny stared me at the same time with a mixture of excited and questioning looks and Cartman asked me,"What's _your_ secret, Kahl?"

I didn't think about what I was going to say and I blurted out,"I'm gay!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and then continued."I've liked Stan since the beginning of the 4th grade, three years ago."

Cartman looked at me and smiled a weird smile. "Haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed his collar choking him and pushing him up against the wall.

"You better shut the fuck up right now, Fat-ass!"

His face turned white with shock.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I can't fuck up your ass and make sure that you wish that you never met me!"

Still choking him, I pulled him closer.

"If you want we could go right now! You would that, wouldn't you, Fatty?"

He didn't say or do anything.

"WOULDN'T YOU?"

He head franticlly shook 'no'. I let go of his collar and dropped him on the floor.

"That's what I thought..."

I walked slowly back to the couch while Cartman stumbled back to his chair in horror.

I readjusted myself as Stan rested his head on my shoulder. "After I had told him my secret, we..."

Kenny muffled,"You what?"

"We... we kissed..."

Kenny looked at Stan and said,"No... You've got to be kidding..."

Cartman still scared to say anything just sat there.

Me and Stan looked at each other, leaned in and closed our eyes and kissed. We sat there kissing for a full minute then unlatched. Once we turned around to face Cartman and Kenny, Kenny looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks at what happened in front of his eyes. While Cartman just had his hat pulled over his eyes. Once he saw us looking at him, he pulled his hat away from his eyes.

Cartman said,"Wow, you guys really _do_ love each other, don't you?"

Stan looked at me then said,"We sure do..."

Stan carried on with what he was saying,"In fact, we _might _even show our love for each other at school on Monday!"

I looked at him and talked like there was no one else but me and Stan."Should we?"

"I think we should, but only if you want to."

"Sure. Why not?"

Later that day, we told our parents, surprisingly, Shelley didn't make fun at all when we told Stan's family. When it came to _my_ family, Ike didn't understand what was going on, so he just said "Bye-bye" and walked away. Altogether, our parents said,"Whatever you want, son. As long as your happy to be together with him."

Everything in my life was great.

**Wow, that was pretty long, sorry it's far off track to what the true story is about, it just explains everything, and it adds more drama!**


	6. Showing Our Love

**Hey! Plz tell me how you feel about my story! I love reviews even if they are mean!**

**And BTW, I **_**might**_** be starting a one-shot.**

**But until then, enjoy!**

The weekend went by pretty fast, on Saturday I went over to Kenny's house with Stan and Cartman, we got bored so we just went to Cartman's house instead and played Call of Duty on his Xbox 360 all day.

On Sunday, Stan spent the night at my house. When it was time for bed, we were up almost all night trying to think of how we were going to show our love the next day.

We layed on the soft carpet cozing up in our Terrance and Phillip sleeping bags with a flashlight on inbetween us.

Now that we were in the 7th grade, Stan would sometimes take off his hat before bed if he felt comforable enough at sleepovers, as for me, I would always keep my hat on, even though my hair grew and weighed down looking like when we were into that stupid fad of High School Musical 3, I still felt insecure about my hair. It was like a monster living on the top of my head. As soon as he took off his hat; beautiful thick pieces of raven black hair spilled out and peacefully landed on his sleeping bag. God, it was so sexy, but I just kept my mind focused on what we were going to do tomorrow. But before I could even make out the first words, Stan reached for my ushanka and took it off. Chunky pieces of insanly curly velvet red hair fell one by one onto my sleeping bag.

After he took it off and set our hats aside, he said with a gentle smile,"Take your off hat more often, you look good without it."

I felt a chunk of my silky hair and said,"Really? Do you think so?"

"Definietly."

Stan was the first to start talking about the plan.

"So, should we just kiss at recess?"

"No, that seems too risky."

"Well, it's a risk just to show our love."

"Good point. But lets just keep it level."

"How about we kiss in the Cafeteria?"

"Nah."

"How about we kiss-"

"I know, how about we just hold hands when we can?"

"That's a great idea, Kyle!"

As we kept talking about random things, we fell asleep at around 10:30 to wake up with the bright sun and Stan in my face.

"Good morning, Kyle."

"Good morning, Stan." I responded I was getting up. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:24am, that's about half an hour until have have to get to the bus stop."

"Awesome!"

We got ready and dressed in our clothes just in time to talk with Cartman and Kenny at the bus stop for about 5 minutes.

Once we got of the bus, as Cartman and Kenny went ahead of us, me and Stan stopped in front of the school's doors by ourselves.

"So this is it, huh?" Stan questioned, "We're finally going to show part of our love to the school."

"Yep. I'm nervous, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm sure people will accept us for who we are."

We walked in to the school with our hands interlocked. About 6 steps into the school, kids started to stare at us whispering to each other.

_*God, I feel so stupid. Should I just let go of his hand?*_

I looked at Stan seeing that he was just staring ahead with a smile on his face without a care in the world.

_*No! I have to pull myself together and not care about anyone else! I'll do it, for Stan.*_

So I straightened myself up and kept walking.

Lunch came and it was time to confess to the other guys. Butters, Clyde and Craig came up to the lunch table and sat with everyone else with blank expressions on thier faces.

Craig then spoke up and questioned,"Why were you two holding your hands?"

We turned to them and I said,"What?"

"Why were you two holding hands in the hallway?"

I then looked at Stan as he responded.

"We're dating."

As the table fell silent everyone's heads were turned towards us. A collection of 'really?' and 'what?' came from the table.

"You heard me, me and Kyle are dating."

Clyde said,"Prove it."

I looked at him and said,"Now?"

"No, Dumbass. At free period."

_*Shit, that's the next period!*_

"Okay," said Stan, "where?"

"In the middle of the field."

"Fine."

During the rest of the lunch period, I had knots in my stomach. Just _thinking_ about kissing Stan in front of the school makes me feel weird. But people are going to find this out sooner or later, so might as well do it now.

Lunch passed and it was time to kiss Stan. We stood facing each other in the grass as people started forming a circle around us. Butterflies started forming in my stomach, but I forced myself to kill them all as more people started coming.

Finally everyone was there. Clyde then came to the front and anounced,"Ready when you are."

Me and Stan held hands as he whispered,"You ready, Kyle?"

"Ready."

We leaned in and kissed for the third time. His touched my waist and placed his hands lower and lower and l-

"Okay, okay! Don't have sex!" Clyde cut in.

We then jolted from his inturruption and opened our eyes, then directed our attention towards Clyde.

"Well," Jimmy said stuttering like he usually does,"we're happy f-for you guys. And we'll r-r-respect you for what your ch-choices are, right f-fellas?"

A clump of "Oh, yeah.", "Of course", and "Sure" came from all sides of the crowd.

"Thanks for understanding, guys" I thanked.

"Yeah," Stan added,"It means a lot."

_RRRIIIINNNGGG RRRIIIINNNGGG RRRIIIINNNGGG!_

"Come on, Stan. Let's get going to class."

**Ohmigosh! I'm SSSOOOOOOOOO sorry that I took solong, what with school and homework and friends, the list goes on and on! Anyways, thanks for being patient you guys!**


	7. Bloody Noses and Bumped Heads

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long!**

The following day**, **Stan gave me news that was apparently exciting to him.

"Kyle! Kyle!" I heard a distant voice.

"Who's that?"

"Kyle!" I turned around to see Stan heading straight for me unable to stop. He crashed right into me sending both of us to the ground with a thud.

"Okay, Stan, what's _so_ exciting that you just _had_ to run into me?" I asked playfully.

"I'm sorry! But I found out about a new web site called , and just about everyone at school is on that web site!"

I gave him a questioning look.

"What, Kyle?"

"Well, it's just that you hate Facebook, why would you want to join a different web site?"

"This web site is different, Kyle. You just talk, no friends and shit, just usernames, profile pictures, and chatting."

He begged me with his eyes."Please?..."

"Fine." I said while rolling my eyes."We'll join after school at my house."

"Okay."

Finally after school, we walked to my house at around 4:00 and greeted my mother and Ike with a smile.

We stepped into my room and sat at my computer and went to the web site Stan was blabbering about. It was just a white screen that had two boxes, one labeled,"Join Now", the other labeled,"Sign In".

I turned to him with a confused look. "This is it?"

"Well, yeah."

I clicked the "Join Now" box and put the information it needed. Birthday, email address, name, age, a picture, other shit like that. Until it came to the username.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"I just can't think of a username."

We sat infront of the computer thinking for about 2 minutes.

"I know! How about 'kylebroflovski6'? It's simple! And I'll make mine 'stanmarsh9' when I get home."

"That's an awesome idea, Stan! You're the best!" I then gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, it was nothin'..."

I entered the username that Stan suggested with a smile and hit enter. It then showed a simple box with different colored fonts corresponding each person. At the top it read in an orange font,"kylebroflovski6 has signed on". I talked with Clyde, Butters, Token, Craig, and a lot of other people for what seemed like 10 minutes.

Until someone grabbed my shoulders and said in a gruff voice,"I'm going to kill you, Kyle..."

I screamed, turned aroung quickly, and punched the person's nose.

"Ow! Fuckin' shit!"

"Oh my, God! I'm so sorry, Stan! I'm such an idiot!"

Stan's nose started to bleed as he said,"What do I do?"

"Let me go get a towel!"

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the towel and turned around to hit myself against the wall leaving a red mark on my forehead. "Ow!"

"Kyle? Are you okay?"

I ran back to the bedroom and handed him the towel as I responded,"Yeah, I'm alright. Just hit myself against the wall on accident."

I turned off the computer and sat on my bed with Stan pinching his nose.

"What time is it, Stan?"

He looked at his watch and said nasally,"5:30."

"It's 5:30? Damn! It felt like I was on the computer for 10, 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, well I don't have to go home until 8:00. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's watch a movie."

"Okay, what movie?"

I got off of the bed and walked to the new T.V. in my room and opened the cabnet under it and read the movies that we have.

"There's 'Social Network'"

"Nah."

"Uh,'Kill Bill'?"

"What's that"

"I don't know. What about 'Grown-Ups'?"

"Yeah! I love that movie!"

As we watched 'Grown-Ups' while laughing our asses off, we kept quoting parts of the movie, which we used to do frequently when we were 12, it was the best.

Stan had to go home right after the movie because his mom called and said he ws suppose to be home by 6:00 because of something. But he didn't care that much.

"I had a great time, Kyle. See you tomorrow at the bus stop."

"Okay."

He started to turn around and walk.

"Wait!"

He turned around,"Yeah?"

"Can I have a good-bye kiss?"

He walked up to me and kissed me passionatly.  
>"Does that answer your question?"<p>

I looked at him with a pleased smile."Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Totally. See ya."

As I got ready for bed, I was thinking about my life.

_*Wow. How luck am I? I've got great education, an awesome boyfriend, wonderful friends. Could my life become any better?*_

I laid down on my soft bed and ended up falling into a deep sleep with joyful thoughts and memories.

**OMG I feel so stupid for taking so long! Thank you all! Please, don't forget to add me to your favorites!**


End file.
